monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
General Darmith
The general of the Fire troops is ruthless. There’s nothing he likes more than the smell of blood, so have General Darmith on your side or prepare to bleed. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview General Darmith is a really decent Fire attacker and a good choice for a first Fire attacker for beginners. Darmith is fast and powerful, with unique support moves to help him and his team out through fights. He is dangerous after a Double Damage or even a simple Damage Boost, making him a nightmare for Nature monsters. However, General Darmith does struggle on some parts, which prevents him from being among the best generals. Still, he doesn't suck at all and is a force to be reckoned with. Pros: *Solid speed and power *Good trait *''Dragon Berserker'': a self Double Damage + 50% Damage Resistance *AoE Burn *Dragon Soul gives him and his allies a good Damage Boost + Precision Cons: *High cooldowns *Low Life Recommended Moveset Swordmaster Darmith *Final Slash (55 Special dmg + Burn, 31s, 1 CD) *Fury Flare (AoE 30 Fire dmg + Burn, 34s, 3 CD) *Final Flare (AoE 45 Fire dmg, 35s, 4 CD) *Dragon Soul / Dragon Berserker (Soul for team Precision + Damage Boost, 28s, 2 CD) / (Berserker for Double damage + Ignores 50% incoming damage for 2 turns, 32s, 4 CD) You want to deal as much damage as you can. 2 Strength Runes is the minimum here. Dragon Soul and Dragon Berserker are the two boosts. The first one gives precision and damage boost to all your team. But Dragon Berserker makes Darmith a powerhouse as Double Damage is more than enough to sweep a team and gives you the unique Dragon Berserker status which cuts half of the damage received. The choice is yours and it really depends on the kind of team you are using. If you are using more than one attacker, Dragon Soul might not be so bad. Otherwise, use Dragon Berserker. Fury Flare burns all your foes while Final Flare deals more Fire damage. Final Slash has only one turn of cooldown, so you'll have a slight advantage over monsters that can apply CDA. Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 2 Strength, 1 Speed; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Counters * CDA (Cooldown Activation) can hard-deny Darmith for at least 1-turn. For Darmith builds that don't run Final Slash, they will be denied harder since he suffers from a lot of high cooldowns on his skills. Good CDA monster examples: Dungeon Master, Al Canine, Patient Cyber, Timerion, and so on. * The other forms of deny can also counter Darmith and put him out of commission for a whole turn or 2, but they also better be wary of Darmith's Tough trait as it can block those more often than the Hardened trait can. Examples of good Freezers include General Thetys and Zimnyaya. Examples of good Stunners include Nabuline and Talika. Examples of good Possessors include Hackster and Jasastur. * Monsters with Trait Disabling moves, are perfect to make Darmith's tough trait useless. Warmaster Thalassa and iMigbo are perfect since they're Water monsters too. Wasper and Ingenica are really effective too. * Most opposing Water element attackers like Stake, Hookuai and Gorg can easily one-shot Darmith because of his lack of a good HP stat. Category:Fire monsters Category:Tough Category:Dragon book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Team Wars book Category:Attacker Category:Generals Category:Cause Burn Category:Self-Supporter